Time Alone
by i should know who i am by now
Summary: Kagome Takes Inu-Yasha to her time for a while,leaving Miroku and Sango alone,only a few hours after the defeat of Meno-Maru. A fews days of R&R for Miroku and Sango...but then little do they know a horrible demon watches them..(MS.)
1. Default Chapter

My first ficcy...so please,no flames...My teachers say I've got a talent but I'm not sure.

Though you can tell me where it needs improvements!

Disclaimer- No,sadly Inu-Yasha isn't mine,but in my dreams..Miroku is mine... xD

_**Chapter One**_

"So..Lady Kagome took Inu-Yasha to her time for a while?"

"Yes."

Miroku watched Sango for a while,rubbing his cursed hand. It had been a few hours since they beat Meno-Maru and he had been doing his best to hide his pain,but he was too deep in thought to relize his thumb was rubbing the outer edges of his void,pressing ever so gently.

Sango watched Kirara,petting the fire neko. She glanced at Miroku,noticing what he was doing. She bit her lip slightly,wondering if she should say something. She quickly looked away when she saw Miroku was looking directly at her.

"It's getting cold.." She murmered.

Miroku stood up,taking off his purple kesa.He put the kesa over her shoulder before turning away. He quickly started a fire,lingering by it for a while before he sat back where he was sitting. He looked at Sango out of the corner of his eyes,watching her. He continued to rub the outer edges of his void,then he lowered his head.

'_It still hurts...though I guess it's not a surprise...'_ He thought,sighing,noticing it was starting to turn dark.

"We should get some sleep." Sango said.

"Yeah.."

With that,Miroku sighed and lowered his head,drifting off to sleep. Sango layed down in her usual position and also slept.

Sorry it's so short...Next chapter will be longer. At leastly one review...  
Please?


	2. Chapter Two

Thankyou for the reviews,I got two! Again,atleastly one review would make me happy.

Disclaimer- Inu-Yasha isn't mine,I'm sad to say..

_**Chapter Two**_

Miroku's eyes slowely opened,waking up to the smell of Ramen Noodles. Groggily,he looked around,spotting Sango cooking the noodles. He grinned,walking over to her.

"So you're awake?" Sango asked,finishing the second cup of Ramen.

"Yeah." Miroku replied.

Sango handed him a cup and chopsticks and they started to eat,silently. Miroku ate slower than usual,not eating very much at all,he mostly just stirred the Ramen,staring down at the ground. He soon set the cup down and stood up. "I should get some firewood." Was all he said before he walked out of the hut into the rather warm day.  
Sango quickly finished her Ramen,walking out of the hut also,worried about Miroku. He was acting so strangely. She watched him walk past the girls who adored him so,they greeted him but he only waved. This definately proved it,he had lost it.

_**Deep within the forest...**_

"Master,master! Tis that them?" A small creature that looked like a rabbit and a turtle mixed asked,it's small beady eyes looking up at a demon.

"Yes,that's the monk,Miroku...Sango is that one way back there,standing by the hut." A cold voice answered.

The demon,known as Jin,watched Sango run up to Miroku and talk to him,a worried look on her face. An evil smile came onto Jin's face,his reddish-yellow eyes shining in the dark of the forest. His skin was a ghostly white and his hair was rather spiked and was a red color. "The time has come,soon,Nusuko...I will avenge my sisters' deaths. They died trying to defeat that monk and slayer..." He hissed,anger in his voice.

"They will die..."

Nusuko looked up at his master,proud to be working for such a great fire demon."Yes,we'll kill them!" The creature agreed,walking near his master."So...what is exactly your plan?"

Jin only smiled slightly,looking down at Nusuko. His smile turned into another evil grin,crossing his arms against his chest.

"You'll see."

Woo-hoo! My second chapter...

I'm still getting use to the idea of writing for this site,so sorry if this chapter isn't very long...

moonyme- Thankyou,and as you see,I did update soon!

Mirosan- Thankyou for the encouragement!

I'll definately make the next chapter way longer,and sorry if there are any spelling errors...

Mirango. (If you haven't gotten my name yet,It's a mix of Miroku (Mir) and Sango (Ango).

Come on now...review...it's in your blood..


	3. Chapter Three

Again,I got some ideas from all of you who reviewed,so of course,I'll listen to them. Hopefuly this chapter will be longer. The reason I've been avoiding Inu-Yasha and Kagome is because I don't think I'm very good at them,so sorry if they're OOC.

**_Disclaimer- _**Nope,not mine...

_**Chapter Three...**_

Kagome handed a plate to Inu-Yasha,a lunch. She was looking proud of herself,hoping Inu-Yasha would like this one. She looked at everyone as she declared they could eat,and they all immedently started eating. They looked like they liked it...atleastly she hoped so. She looked at Inu-Yasha,firmly placing her hands on her hips as she watched him eat.  
"Mmm! Kagome this is wonderful!" Mrs.Higurashi declared,everyone but Inu-Yasha nodded their heads in agreement. Kagome's once proud face vanished,seeing Inu-Yasha hadn't agreed. She had even done her best to please him. Maybe tomorrow would be better,it was the night of the full moon...maybe his human tastes would like her cooking better.  
Inu-Yasha had just put some food in his mouth when he noticed Kagome's rather sad face looking at him. He hastily swollowed and was about to say something before Kagome left the room,heading up to her room,looking disappointed.  
Kagome entered her room,grabbing an old book,sighing. "Why even bother? He doesn't even like my food." She looked at the old book. "Ten Christmas Tales by Eva Moore.." She read outloud,remembering the book. It was one she liked when she was nine or ten. She skimmed through the pages,then went to page 78,starting to read a strange song.

"It's great to be alive!  
When I'm flying through the skies  
Thinking I may crash  
In a city made of trash  
It's _great_ to be alive!  
On other sorts of days  
In other kinds of ways  
When I'm alone and still  
And suddenly my heart fills--"

"What kind of crap are you reading,Kagome?" A voice interrupted.

She looked up at Inu-Yasha,closing and setting down the book. She cleared her throat,looking down."Did...you like my cooking?" She asked,glancing up at him,watching his expressions. He didn't reply for a while,just stood there,arms crossed.

"It wasn't too bad,but not all that good either.Either way the onyl good thing was those radishes..." He replied calmly and somewhat rudely.

For a moment Kagome looked exetremely sad,but then it wore off. She looked angery,"Inu-Yasha..." She paused,glaring an icy cold glare."Sit boy."

"Nnngh!" The hanyou slammed into the ground.

_**Kaede's village...**_

Miroku and Sango set out,deciding to leave,hoping to find clues to Naraku. Miroku looked rather worried and Sango looked exetremely calm. Occasionaly Miroku would rub the outer edges of his hand,and Sango would pet Kirara who was resting in her arms. Neither said anything,it was an unusual walk,normaly atleast one word would be said,atleastly one,but today nothing was said.

"Sango..did you feel that?" Miroku had stopped in his tracks,looking around.

"Hoshi-sama,what are you talking about?" Sango said,stopping also and looking at him.(A/N- I played the Inu-Yasha video game and they did this style of Hoshi.)

"It's nothing..nevermind." He quickly caught up with Sango,glancing around every few minutes.

Sango sighed,stopping again."Why don't we just rest for a while,we've walked a lot and haven't caught any sign of Naraku." Without an answer she lowered one of Kagomes picnic baskets to the ground,pulling out a large light purple table cloth and spread it on the ground. She sat down,grabbing the basket and setting out all of the contents. Just was reaching for an apple when right as she touched it,the apple had vanished.  
Miroku blinked,noticing the apple she was about the grab was gone also. He cleared his throat,then suddenly a cold breeze of air swept by on a perfectly warm day,chilling them both to the bone. Something strange was definately happening. They both stood,looking at each other.

"Gaurd me." Sango said,"And no looking."

"Sure thing." Miroku turned away,knowing something was about to happen,something bad and he'd let Sango get ready.

Suddenly Jin landed a few feet away from them both,just as Sango was ready. "You fools." He said,looking at both of them. He looked at the monk and then to the slayer,a look of hatred coming onto his slightly tanned face. He suddenly vanished into thin air,then landed behind Miroku and Sango,resting a hand on both of their shoulders."I'm going to kill you both very slowely,at the same time,so you can take in the pain of loosing each other." He said.  
Miroku had moved the point of his staff into where Jin's stomache would've been,if he hadn't vanished. He had somehow delivered a blow that had knocked Sango off her feet in only a few seconds. She was on the ground,doubled over in pain. The blow had been to her stomache exactely where Kirara had rammed her.  
Jin rand his hand through the monk's cursed hand,having both abilities his sisters had,and a few more. He copied the Kazaana in no time,then moved away,looking rather proud. "I'm using a huge amount of energy on you two,so you better put up a good fight." He stated,glaring at them both,who were looking stunned at his speed and abilities.

They never knew what was coming...

_**Reviews...**_

Is this one long enough? Took me all night...well not all because I was forced off a few times.Through I'll make the next hopefuly even longer...

kenshinsgurl516- Thankyou for the tips and reviewing,was this long enough? Or close to it?

YoukaiTaijiyaSango- Again,was this long enough for you? Hoping it is,and thankyou for the compliments to this story. Hopefuly this is a kind of good thriller for you.

Gemini-inu- It's longer...and I even put in Inu-Yasha and Kagome for you!

Mirango.


	4. Chapter Four

I got eight reviews! Way more than I thought I would. Woot! I'm going to do the three reviews for Chapter three now..and for all Inu-Yasha and Kagome fans,I'll put them in here,through theirs can't be too long..the two main characters anyway are supposed to be Miroku and Sango...anyways! Onto the reviews!

moonyme- Thankyou for so much,all of your compliments and everything! I can't tell you because it's all a secret until it happens..Thanks for being...well,so supportive! And you rock too!

xxxroxyxxx- Okay,but sometimes cliffhangers are good..in some stories...so heres your update!

Shields- Thankyou for the compliments,and trust me,the chapters will be longer.

_**Chapter Four...**_

Inu-Yasha glared darkly at Kagome for the rest of the night,angry. He had his own options..opinions...yeah! Opinions,that's what she called it. He glared at the ceiling,letting out another one of his infamous "Fehs.." and then he would glare at Kagome who was doing homework. That 'feh' must've triggered something in Kagome because she turned and glared at him a deathly cold glare.

"WHAT?" She screamed,mad enough she didn't understand the homework.

"Wench..."

Kagome's right eye twitched slightly as she took a deep breath,trying to calm herself.There was only one way she could calm herself. "Sit." She said,watching the hanyou slam into the ground. That should shut him up for a while,she figured as she continued to try and figure the problems. Inu-Yasha exploded,yelling and calling her all sorts of horrible names.

"You stupid wench! What the hell kind of bull shit are you trying to fucking pull!" He yelled,glaring.

"Don't curse like that in my house!" She said,her eyes watering.He said he hated her while saying horrible names,she had heard it clear. She cleared her throat and turned away,starting to work again.She wouldn't let him see her tears. Soon the young Miko yelled for Souta,making him spend time with Inu-Yasha. After they left she started to cry,unable to hold in the tears the she had for a while.

_**Miroku and Sango...**_

Jin was quick,too quick for them. He was there for a second,then the next he was somewhere else. They had taken a lot of damage. Sango had a large gash on her right arm,a small cut on her cheek,and a few wounds on her torso. Miroku had a wound on his right leg,making him slower,a large wound across his chest and a few cuts on his hands.

Jin only had two,a wound on his left cheek and a cut on his torso.He was looking rather bored,dodging their attacks so easily.Then,he felt it,that sensation,pulling him away from reality,pushing him into another realm,where he was unable to do anything. He had to do something to show them how powerful he was,to show he was going to be back,he was going to kill them. He smirked,getting the perfect plan.

He once again vanished,than appeared behind Sango,his hand going through her back to her heart. Sango's eyes widened in terror. Miroku had told her what the girl did to him,she had squeezed his heart,a horrible and painful experience. Miroku blinked,taking ahold of the situation,running to where Sango was,ignoring the pain in his leg. One thing ran through his mind-

**He had to save her.**

He pushed her out of the way and she went tumbling onto the ground,her eyes looked up at him,wide in fear. Then,he felt it..he felt the extreme pain,and let out a yell. Everything started to fade away,his vision went dark. He fell to the ground,eyes closed,though he was still breathing. Sango let out a scream,crawling over to him quickly,worried and scared. She layed his head gently on her lap,glaring at Jin who was watching,looking smug.

Then,Jin felt the feeling. He was leaving to go to that horrible dark place.He kept his cool though,they couldn't learn his secret. He mentally cursed at himself for wasting so much energy. He waved and turned,vanishing into thin air.

Sango returned her attention to Miroku who was starting to wake. He squinted,a look of confusion on his pale face.He smiled slightly at her once his vision cleared,though his chest throbbed with pain."Having your heart..." He paused,taking a deep breath,"Squeezed twice can take a lot out of a man." He murmered softly,grinning at Sango. He stood up,using his shakujou for support.

"Where'd he go?" The monk asked,confusion filling his voice.

"He just left...we better go find somewhere to stay...these wounds needs bandaged."

They headed off,heading to a nearby village,the silence filling in again. No one bothered about the table cloth or food,they had forgotten about it.

_**Later that night...**_

They had found an Inn,they had gotten a room,actually by paying this time,and they were each laying on a futon. They had bandaged their wounds and ate what little they had. Sango was gazing at Miroku who was looking at his cursed hand. Soon,he turned and fell asleep,weary from his wounds. Sango let out a soft sigh,worried for Miroku. She layed down also,closing her eyes as she drifted to sleep,saying one word-

"Goodnight...Hosh...Miroku..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm finally done with chapter four..hopefuly this one is long enough...well..either that or close. I think I'm getting use to this!

_**Mirango.**_


	5. Chapter Five

Wow...**11** reviews...I'm amazed at this. I thought I'd only get one...ah,I'm feeling too proud. By the way...since I'm rather new...what's a beta? v.v; I don't know what it is...at all..

moonyme- Thankyou,thankyou,thankyou! I can't say how much your support means to me! xD You...rule!

YoukaiTaijiyaSango- Thankyou again. I'll really try harder to make the chapters longer.

_**Chapter Five...**_

She erased the answer,looking angry. She didn't get any of this! She sighed and rested her head on the table,sighing. She looked at her clock,extremely tired."It's 2am Kagome...school is tomorrow and you don't even have your homework done." She groaned,sighing. She slowely closed her eyes,figuring a short nap wouldn't be that bad...just a short,short nap. She started to drift to sleep when...

"WHAT IS THIS STUFF? IT'S IN MY EYE!" Inu-Yasha yelled,running through the door,hot sauce was on his whole hand.

"Inu-Yasha..." Kagome started,glaring at him. He messed up her nap..."Sit...boy..." She said,crawling into her bed.

"Nnngh!" Once again,the hanyou made friends with her carpet asKagome finallygot to fall asleep.

_**Miroku and Sango...**_

There was silence...

She wasn't awake,is what he thought,he could gaze at his hand freely without causing her worry. He never wanted to cause her any kind of worry,never. He let out a soft sigh,moving his finger vaguely,rather much use to the pain,though it was still unpleasent to feel. He sat up,unable to sleep. The battle events confused him,and that Jin man seemed familiar,he felt as if he knew that man.

"Hoshi-sama?"

Oh great...he was caught,"Yes,my love?"

Sango thanked the darkness,he couldn't see her blush."Something is bothering you." She replied,her voice soft as she crawled over to him,very worried.

Miroku looked away from her,put on his best grin and looked at her."Why my dear Sango.." His cursed hand rubbed her rear,causing her to let out a small growl.

"Hoshi-sama..." She said,glaring."I'm giving you a warning..."

He quickly removed his hand,not wanted to be slapped. Well...atleast she was going easy on him. Silence filled the room again,and Miroku's smile faded as he looked away again. Sango hesitently placed her hand on his shoulder,concern showing on her face."Hoshi-sama...please,tell me." She said,worry in her voice. Miroku cringed,hearing the worry. He never wanted to worry her...he cursed at himself mentaly.

"It's nothing Sango..we should get some sleep." He said,sounding uncomfortable.

Sango rested her head on his shoulder,deciding to change the subject since he didn't sound to comfortable about the topic."How are your wounds?"

"Fine.."

Miroku layed down,and Sango adjusted to that. She gently layed her head on his chest,turning a deep red. She was doing this for warmpth,she told herself,it was cold where she slept. She let out a mumbled goodnight and slowely drifted to sleep. Miroku slid his arm around her waist,smiling.He wasn't going to ruin this 'moment' as Kagome would've called it,though it was very tempting.

_**Kaede's Village...**_

"Fire! Fire!" A villager yelled,running around. Huts were on fire,and one man was standing on Kaede's hut,arms crossed against his bare chest since he wore no shirt. His blazing red hair matched the fires' color. Since he was going easy on a certain couple,he had to do something while he waited for the next day. He **wanted** a good fight. He **needed** a good fight. He lived to fight,and if he did not fight he feared his sanity would fade. He let out a small chuckle,glancing down at the old woman who had came out of her hut. She knew him and he knew her...she knew him as a child. An innocent,fun loving,all around good guy child. That all changed..

"Come hither!" Kaede shouted to the demon,best known as a fire demon..since it was his real element.

"Oh Kaede-chan,I'm insulted you don't remember me. Just because I've gained more powers and grew more handsome means you can't remember me?" He said,jumping down from the roof.

"J..Jinakoya-sama?" Kaede said,looking surprised.

"It's just Jin." He replied,coldly."You were so beautiful as a child,what happened to you? You've grown old and ugly,you should've came with me to that witch's place,you would still be beautiful like you were as a child if you would've came."

They looked at each other for a while more before Jin smirked,holding his hand out,his left one, which had the copied Kazaana."I'm sure you know what this is called and what it's capable of...and...who originally has it." He said,cooly,a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth."I can still make you beautiful,my.." He paused,as if choosing his words carefuly."Love." The word came out as if it was cursed.

"Why have ye become so evil?" Kaede asked,taking a step near him. She knew deep down she still loved him. The offer was tempting.

Jin did not reply,only stared at her. He smirked,starting to walk near her. He stopped when he was infront of her and he handed her a vile full of a red liquid."Drink it,my love,if you want to be beautiful..and live in bliss with me...if you want to be like me." He said,compassionaly,just like the old one,the young Jin, Kaede use to know.

_**She use to know...**_

Without another word,Jin was walking past her,leaving the old woman holding the vile,leaving her to guide the panicing villagers who would be rather much helpless without her. They were not educated _that _well. She quickly set the vile in her hut and started to tell the villagers what to do and they listened while the whole mean time she had her mind on Jin,the Jin who she loved so in her past when she was a child. They met in secret and she told Kikyo nothing of him. She did want to be with him,though she did not know if she should trust him..

_**Jin...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm rather proud of how this chapter turned out...I don't know why...but I just am. I don't know why I had to drag poor old innocent Kaede into this but I did...Crazy...Anyways,hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Flames are now officially accepted,I'm not feeling my crazy happiness today...

All thanks to my stupid little brother...he has a great way to make me feel so bad.. v.v; (Revenge..)

Please review!

_**Mirango.**_


	6. Chapter Six

I'm tired but I need to finish this chapter so enjoy! I'm forgetting a lot right now..but,this one is about the young Kaede and the once human Jin.

Completely different chapter,I know...

xxxroxyxxx- Thankyou again! Your support really does mean a lot.

_**Chapter Six...**_

A new day,a new day to see her love again. Young Kaede ran through the fields,dismissing her chores and such. She deserved some time to be with Jinny,the 'cute' little nickname she had given the boy. She liked him for his personality,how brave he was,how he smiled at her,and because of his blazing red hair...the color of fire.

_**Fire...**_

"Jinny!" Kaede yelled,poking her head through a hole in a cave.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust as a rat scurried past her and she lifted a leg up in disgust,looking into the cave uneasily. Maybe he was out hunting for food again..since he was an orphan. She sighed and looked down,kicking a rock. She had gotten a new kimono and she skipped her work to see him. Kikyo wouldn't like this,then again,she wouldn't like Jinny either...so she decided that if Kikyo wouldn't respect her love then she wouldn't like Inu-Yasha either. She had tested Kikyo out to see what her reaction would be if she know Kaede loved someone. It wasn't pleasent.

She started to enter the cave then she felt someone grab her hand and she let out a scream,scared. She was roughly turned around by Jin,and when she looked into the young boy's sky blue eyes,she knew instantely who it was. Her heart skipped a beat as she smiled lovingly at Jin,seeing his cheeks turn a dark red. She giggled and hugged him,sighing.

"I was worried,Jinny." She murmered softly.

"I was just hunting,sheesh!" Jin said,pulling away,a wide grin on his face."I found a witche's cave,Kae'-sama. She was asleep but something made me want to wake her up. A feeling of power,Kae'! My destiny lies within that witch,I know it!"

The twelve-year-old's girls widened and she let out a startled gasp,"Jinny! No! She could kill you!" She said,sounding worried.

Jin only smirked,shaking his head.They made up nicknames for each other and he did love Kaede with all his heart but he despised the nickname she had given him. _Jinny.._It sounded like Jenny,and that was a girl name! He ran a hand through his fire red hair,wondering why he was made so differently,why he was made so..so..cursed. His father,Riaku,commited suicide after Jin turned one,telling his mother,Yunial,that the Gods needed him. What a lie...and when Jin was eight his mother was killed by a demon...but he was saved by a monk named Mushin and a ten year old named Miroka...Miroku,ah,yes,Miroku saved him. It was mostly the monk Mushin's help through,it seemed Miroku was just being trained.

"Jinny?" Kaede's desperate voice dragged him out of his memories and he looked at the girl.

"Kae' be quiet now. I'll do what I want!" Jin snapped,glaring.

"Jinny.." Tears filled the young priestesse's eyes and her bottom lip quivered.

Kaede wiped away her tears,letting out a breath,smiling sadly. She bowed and apologized,knowing how rude he could get if he didn't get his way. He was only one year older than her,and she had told him they were going to get married,little did she know that would never happen. She rested her forehead on his shoulder,smiling slightly. "I love you,Jinny." She murmered,sighing,smiling.

Jin sighed and stroked her hair,murmering sweet things to her,about how wonderful her life would be when he grew more powerful. He pulled her away from him,looking straight into her brown eyes,finding joy in them.

"You should come with me."

"What?" Kaede gasped,looking startled.

"I said you should come with me. We'll become demons,Kae',we'll live forever,we'll never grow old and ugly."

"Jinny.."

"I'm leaving at dusk,Kae'-sama,you either come or stay." He said,seriously.

Jin turned away from her,crossing his arms against his chest,a habit of his when he was nervous,angry,or scared. He glanced at her,watching her stare at the ground. She was so beautiful. He turned and kissed her without warning,showing her how much he loved her...he feared he would not survive. He felt her heart rate quicken and then she wrapped her arms around his neck. The feeling was sensational.

The young boy pulled away,letting out a small laugh."You should be heading back now,Kikyo-sama is most likely looking for you." He said,watching the young girl nod and then leave,running. He smiled,imagining their wedding day.

_**She was gone..**_

_**After that,they never saw each other again...**_

**_Until that one fateful day..._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done,finally.

I just thought a look into the past would betterhelp explain Jin and Kaede's relationship when they were kids.

_**Mirango.**_


	7. Sorry!

_**NOTE - **_

I'm having writers block...

Anyone got any ideas on how to continue it? Basicly there's only going to do a few more chapters..so...ideas for the rest of the story and how to end it.

I'll be back...who knows when...

. 

. 

o.o

**_Mirango._**


	8. Actual Chapter Seven!

A/N - Yes, everyone who actually reads this fic, I am back, and I even changed my penname! Anyways, school is in progress, but I will try and make frequent updates because I know what it feels like when a story you like is abandoned for oh-so-long.. Anyways, here you go, a new chapter.. Hope it's long enough!

_**Chapter Seven...**_

"Lady Kaede?"

"Where is she?"

"Not sure.. she said she was going for a walk, she never returned though.."

"How long ago?"

"About two or three hours..."

"Oh no.. this is bad.."

"She was carrying some kind of red liquid with her.. do you think she..?"

"Suicide.. No! It can't be!"

A group of villagers gazed at the hut where Kaede stayed, worry evident on their expressions. It was morning, and it was a nice sunny day with a light, cool breeze that just seemed to make the day oh-so-wonderful, nice, and calming.. Except it wasn't, atleast for those who knew Kaede.

"That's all she said is that she's going for a walk?"

"Yeah.."

The two men exchanged worried glances and sighed, silently giving each their loved one or their children a look that meant to reassure them that it'd all be alright. A few children were crying, believing in the worst.

"Let's form a search, we have to find her!" One man said, looking at the others who nodded.

"Mommy! Look, the meanie!" Suddenly a little girl cried out, tugging on her mother sleeve.

"Ssh, sweetie, the big people are busy.."

Jin smiled sinisterly, shaking his head a little, silently laughing at how the mother wouldn't pay attention to the child. It'd be the downfall of that mother, and the child. He licked his lips, tilting his head a little to the side as he silently approached the woman and child, who had by then were walking home.

The woman opened her mouth in a silent scream just as a loud crack was issued from her neck, which was now bent at a very strange angle. The little girl's face went white, and she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out from her mouth, no sounds at all, before another snap was heard and both mother and daughter fell to the ground, landing on each other in a protective sort of way that almost made Jin feel remorse. _Almost_.

He looked at the villagers, not bothering to sneak now. They had almost instantly spotted Jin, and fear was now clearly visible on their faces. Some gasped, and some started to try and run away and get weapons, or just hide.

"A demon!"

"Hide! Run!"

Were just a few of the words he heard from their mouths as he suddenly grabbed onto a male, roughly yanking him over. The man looked as if he could faint, as they had all witnessed the slaughter Jin had committed and what he had done to their village only a week before. The memory was all too fresh in their human minds, especially in the children's who sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, crying and screaming in fear because some were now left alone forever in the world, never to know what 'love' was again.

"Hello, sir, I was wondering where Kae' is?" Jin asked, calmly, a sick kind of look seen in his eyes.

"Sh-she's gone! She left three or two hours ago!" The villager cried out, not daring to struggle.

"Thankyou, sir, and goodbye." The fire demon roughly shoved the man onto the ground before stomping on his head, watching in glee as the skull was crushed and he was able to see the man's brains. He was grinning as he did so, and listened to the screams of the villagers, before happily going on his way to find Kaede.

_**Miroku and Sango...**_

"Hoshi-sama!" The taijiya gazed worriedly in the directions where the screams were coming from. "Come on! Hurry!" She urged him as they ran tword the village, Kirara beating both of them.

"Look!"

As they reached the area where the died mother and child were, and where the dead man was, there was also a few others died, dying in some of the most horrible ways, and most likely painfullest. The worst was a young boy, no older than four, was pinned to a hut wall by a sword through the head, and his body was burning, and the flames had spread to the hut. The boy's organs were lying on the ground below him, obviously ripped out. Written in the boy's blood on another hut were the words 'WHERE WERE YOU KAEDE?'.

Miroku looked sickened and Sango shook her head in disgust. "It must have been that Jin man.." Miroku muttered, shaking his head as well before they started to run forward, getting closer and closer to Jin.. and Kaede, who were talking and arguing. And just as they had reached where they were, a scream was heard.

"Oh shit.."

-----

A cliffhanger. Woo. I feel so evil. Anyways, sorry about all the gore stuff, I guess I'm just in a sadistic mood right now. Anyways, hope it's long enough, and hope it's satisfying. My birthday is coming up, so review so I can have early birthday presents!

Now, my friends, review!


	9. Chapter 8

Ah, man, that last chapter was just so.. short.. Hmph, I will try and make this one even longer, even if it takes me a while longer. I'm thinking about ending this in maybe two more chapters.. Then there's always the possibility of a continuation (sequal, is the word I'm looking for?).. haha, yeah right.. Anywho, enjoy..

- Your Polyamorous Friend

_**Chapter Eight...**_

Upon arriving, the monk and the taijiya were surprised to see an unconscious Kaede on the ground, blood surrounding her. She was obviously dead. Looming over her, with the broken and empty vial in hand, stood Jin. His face was turned so they were unable to see his expression. His hand suddenly tightened around the top part of the vial and it shattered, the rest of the red droplets landing near her eyes, almost in a mocking resembalance to tears.

Jin turned his pale head in their direction, tears flooding his face, but only anger was to be seen on his face. His eyes, however, were filled with pain beyond imagination, which seemed to fit the situation because the only one who ever loved him was dead. But it all seemed to strange for him to be crying, as he had never actually cried before. There had been times as a child, but throughout his whole life, he had only cried twice, including this time

"You're going to pay for killing Lady Kaede!" Sango suddenly snarled, feeling almost like crying herself at seeing the sight of one of her, no, one of _their_ friends dead, and most likely because of that Jin fucker. It was almost as bad as seeing her clan dead, and almost half as bad as seeing Kohaku die.

"Sango, stop, look.." Miroku gestured tword Jin's tearstained face as he glared angerily at them.

Jin, however, let out a low growl, and his head lowered a little before a rather large fireball appeared in his hand, the flames seeming to lick at his unprotected skin, as if thirtsy for blood. The fire seemed not to harm him at all, and he slowely took a few steps foreward, before suddenly lunging at them both, both his hands on fire, and it seemed to lash out at them, but luckily they both managed to evade it, and Jin whirled right around, seeming to get only angerier.

"What did you do to Kaede?" Sango asked, glaring at him, holding her (1)boomerang in front of her, shielding herself.

"What did you do to Kohaku, Sango?" Jin seemed to mock her, his voice cold and uncaring, it was almost cold enough to make a shiver run down her spine. "I know what you did, you let your family down.. You let them all die, Sango.. You let Naraku kill them all off... one... by... one... Now poor Kohaku, and it's all your fault!" He snarled, attacking her weakness. "Dead, dead, dead.."

"Shut up!" Sango yelled, her facial expressing contorting into a pained one, before she looked as if she were going to cry, but her stance did not weaken, infact those words almost seemed to encourage her to kill him. "You.. have _no _idea.." She said, her voice low, and she shifted a little, adjusting herself behind her large boomerang.

Jin seemed a little surprised at her reaction, and was even more surprised when something hard hit him in the back of his head, and he stumbled foreward, everything momentarily going black before he felt it hit again, and he fell, the fire quickly spreading onto the grass. The blackness seemed to be engulfing him, beckoning him to come, but he resisted the familiar pull, and soon found himself standing up, a young monk in his grasp. His eyes seemed to widen momentarily as he flexed his fingers that were tightly holding onto Miroku's neck.

A small smile came onto his expression, and with his free hand, he made a diagonal line away from them, creating a rather large protective shield of fire around them, which of course, made it pretty hot on the inside. He seemed to chuckle, hearing Sango desperetly trying to get through to save the monk, because she loved him. His smile seemed to vanish and the all too familiar smile was on his face again, glancing momentarily at the deceased Kaede before his attention returned to Miroku who's face was going a little red now as he struggled to breath and get free. Jin tilted his head again, holding out his hand which morphed into a sword, making sure the monk didn't use the kazaana.

Slowely, he cut across Miroku's chest, making sure it didn't kill him, enjoying the choked sounds coming from him. He seemed to be carving something into Miroku's chest, a twisted smile on his face, but he stopped halfway, admiring his work, but was unable to be read, as it mainly just looked like a bunch of strange squiggles. He turned his hand back to normal and grabbed onto Miroku's hand which held the kazaana and twisted it quite a bit, almost to where it could break, holding it like that.

"Do you know what love is?" Jin asked, and knowing the monk couldn't answer he continued. "It's all a lie. Love is only a feeling, only something fools feel. Nothing lasts, reality is all just a blur. We're born one day, then we die the next. No one ever actually loves us for who we are because as humans we have a tendency to be what we are not, and that's what love is, something that we can never truly obtain. It's just an illusion we all create to feel needed." He paused, enjoying Miroku's struggling. "Sango's lost everyone, right? So have you, except that Mushin.."

He paused, the memory of being rescued by a young boy that looked exactly like Miroku and a man name Mushin came flooding back to him, but his grip didn't tighten nor loosen, he frowned and studied Miroku, silent now.

Miroku, however, was not having as much fun as Jin was. His vision was slowely fading to black, and his chest felt like it was going to blow up any second. The sensation of having the arm with the kazaana on it being twisted, quite hard, was not pleasurable either. He tried to cough, to kick and struggle, he tried almost everything, but now felt almost a little like crying, believing he was going to die and never see the lovely face of his Sango again, and that's all he could really think about now was Sango. Sango. His one and only true love.

"Miroku.. Mushin.. Miroku.. Miroku.." Jin seemed to be rambling to himself, and suddenly the fire shield was gone, and he narrowly dodged Sango's latest attack before he threw the monk away from him, seeming even angerier. He glared at Miroku, turning around and grabbing Sango by the neck just as she tried to attack him again. He considered simply ripping her head off and throwing her head and body at the monk, but then he threw her away from him as well, and slowely advanced tword them, eyes narrowed.

They were completely helpless, he knew. The monk was still gasping for air, seeming dizzy and if he'd pass out at any moment. The taijiya had hit her head on a tree and seemed in a similar situation, but she was standing now, a rather large cut on her arm from her own sword, which had happened while she landed on the ground. He almost wanted to laugh at their situation, knowing they were no match for him, and yet he felt remorse beyond recognition, and he frowned, standing over them, the blackness returning again and calling for him.

"I won't fucking go!" He suddenly snarled, dodging Sango's boomerange and dodging it came back. He took a few steps closer, knocking her down, hard. She hit the same tree again, and fell to ground, slowely trying to get on her hands.

"Sango, r-run.." Miroku gasped, his vision still rather messed up, and his hand seemed to be broken as well. It truly wasn't his lucky day, at all.

"No, if we die, we'll die together.." She said, slowely managing to get onto her knees. "I love you.."

The monk seemed to smile, and he almost seemed not to care that he was going to die. "I love you, too, Sango.."

Jin suddenly flinched, his face contorting into a pure angery one, and one hand went on fire, still not seeming to care about the now ravaging fire that was almost surrounding them. The hand went into a fist, which seemed to make the flames more intense, and he let out a loud, long growl. "Don't you two listen?" He snarled, raising his hand, and moving it twords them. "Love is not real! No! You're going to die! _Fucking die_!"

Sango grabbed onto Miroku's hand, squeezing it as she managed to get as close as she could to him, and closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow, silently and mentally begging for forgiveness from her clan, and begging for forgiveness about how weak she felt all of a sudden. But she felt no pain, in fact, she didn't feel anything at all. A startled and pained gasp filled their ears, and they looked up, eyes widening at the same time.

Jin's eyes stared right back into theirs, and he let out a cough, blood droplets spilling out of his open mouth, a few from coughing landing on Miroku and Sango's surprised faces. The fire demon's eyes were wide, unbelieving, and his head seemed to lower for a moment before it jerked up again, tears threatening to spill again.

"W-why..? I love you..."

-------

(1) I dunno what Sango's weapon is actually called (and I have no clue how to spell it) so forgive me for that one...

Another bloody cliffhanger. I really, really hope this is longer, and don't be surprised that when I finish it, I start.. revising it, or whatever they call it. Anyways, you all must really love cliffhangers.. not.. Hn, anyways, I'm working on the next chapter right now. I plan on one more, then like.. an epilouge? Is that what you call it? Yeah, I think so. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!

REVIEW PEOPLE! You know you have to, it's almost as instinctive as thinking. Except you type your love/hatred of this story, and you tell me, so I can feel loved/hated too! (Moonyme, where'd you go? Ah, well, just review. ) )

- Your Polyamorous Friend

(Mirango)

REVIEW! Please? I got muffins AND cookies...


	10. Chapter 9

Yep, another chapter! I was just thinking about quitting before I got the wonderful review from easily confuzzled. Thankyou so very much! I'm not getting any reviews, so I as thinking 'Screw it, nobody likes this bloody, god-forsaken story anyways.' THANKYOU EASILY CONFUZZLED! Anyways, here is another heart-warming tale...

BE WARNED! THIS MAY BE PRETTY SHORT, PEOPLE!

_**Chapter Nine...**_

"W-why..? I love you..."

As the frightened couple gazed at Jin who's skin was turning almost an impossible pale, a pool of blood beginning to start near the fire demon's feet. He was dying. Sango didn't do it, and neither did Miroku, so they wondered who did it, and why Jin said what he said.

As Miroku and Sango stood up, Sango still against the one she loved, with Miroku's arm wrapped around her waist protectively, still quite scared from their very close death. As they stood, their eyes widened again, discovering Kaede, who was believed to be dead. From the puddle of blood that she had been surrounded in, she should have been dead, but she wasn't.

Instead, there she was, standing behind Jin, weakly grasping an arrow that was stabbed through Jin's neck, and had been stabbed through the middle of his chest as well, which should've killed him, but somehow Jin was still holding on.

"Lady Kaede!" Sango cried out, watching the old priestess smile weakly, the life fading out of her eyes.

As soon as it had happened, it was over, and Kaede's grasp on the arrow was no more, and she fell to the ground, skin even paler than Jin's. Her eyes closed before she hit the ground, her mouth opened a little, and she hit the ground with a loud THUMP! Her head tilted to the side, and then there was silence except for the ragged breathing of Jin.

"Why..? Why...? God damnit, Kaede... WHY! I thought you loved me.. I thought.. I thought.." Jin began to ramble, tears flowing freely again, his voice barely even heard because of the arrow, and it was quite obvious he was barely holding on.

The fire demon, fell to his knees, unable to support his own weight now. He gazed almost longingly at Kaede, his breaths growing shorter and more strained, which was even more amazing since he should have been dead already.

Sango held in her tears, still pressed against Miroku, silently watching Jin. While she hated him very deeply for harming Miroku, she still pitied him, knowing it could have all been different for Kaede and Jin, as deep down she knew that they were soulmates, and that they could've gotten married, and instead of Kaede having to suffer the loss of her sister and never knowing what happened to Jin, plus the added bonus of living alone.. She could've lived a happy life, but now, as Sango gazed upon her deceased friend, she couldn't hold it in any longer and began to cry quietly, unable to contain the pain anymore.

Miroku gently patted her shoulder, knowing now wasn't the time to grope her, but he had already planned to do it later, just not now in a serious situation like this. He lowered his head a little in silent rememberance, watching Jin closely, breathing in deeply, making sure Jin did not try to do anything with Kaede's body, but also wanting to make sure Sango was a safe distance away from the demon.

"It's.. a-a-alright.. It's ov-o-..." Jin coughed, the cough racking his whole body as he tried to talk. "Over.. I d-d-d-d-don't care about you.. an..any..anymore.." His head lowered and he coughed more, little droplets of blood coming out as he coughed.

"Why did you harm her if you loved her? If you love someone, you stay with them and protect them no matter what.. Why?" Miroku suddenly asked, knowing that Jin's death was near.

"I didn't.. mean t-t-to.. She wouldn't drink it.. I.." He didn't continue, his head lowering a little, now seeming unable to breath anymore.

He placed his now weakened hands upon Kaede's stomache, and the other on the area where her heart was. He coughed, his struggle to breath growing more harder. He smiled weakly, his hands suddenly going a firery red, the same colour as the fire that was surrounding them, slowely growing closer to them. But as he seemed to be transferring whatever life he had inside of him, the fire shrunk, and seeming to disappear, and soon the once raging fire was no more.

"Kae'... Kae'... You..." Jin was still crying, his voice was barely above a whisper now, and it was full of pain. "You accepted me.. no matter how I acted.. or what I did.. You a-a-always loved me.." He closed his eyes, tightly, his posture seeming to grow weaker. "Forgive me, I always loved you.."

Sango let out a small, barely noticable sob, Jin's words practically breaking her heart, as she could almost vision the outcome where she had died, and Miroku was dying as well, but was trying to revive her as Jin was. She buried her head against the monk's chest, trying to stop crying.

"I never des...erved.. someone like you.." His voice was fading away. "I wish it didn't turn out like this.."

"I..."

"I wish.."

"It had all been different.."

"I.. I..."

"I wish I was there fore you, Kae'.. You know.."

"You know.. I wanted.. to b-b-be..

"I.. I wish.. No.. p-please hear me.."

"Please.. kn..know.. That.."

Jin seemed to give one final gasp, pushing the last of his life into her, and he began to slump foreward, over Kaede's still limp and lifeless body, his eyes slowely closing, but he struggled to take one last breath as he died.

"That I loved you.. forever.. and always.. Kae'..."

Then,there was silence as the couple looked around the area, which was burned and dead now. Their eyes soon rested upon Kaede and Jin, both lifeless. But, just as soon as Sango was going to bury her face into the monk's kesa again, Kaede's eyes opened for a moment, briefly closing again before they opened wider, and she inhaled deeply, feeling strange.

She slowely sat up, feeling Jin's body roll off of her, the arrow still in his neck. Her eyes widened a bit more as she gazed at her lifeless love. She glanced briefly at Miroku and Sango, who seemed stunned to see that their once dead friend was alive. Her attention returned back to Jin, and her eyes filled up with tears, and it was obvious she was trying to hold them in.

"Aye.. I loved you forever, and always, too, Jinny.."

"Always.. and forever.."

-------------------

-------

-------------------

BA-da! That's right, friends, THE END! Or is it? Probably not, so expect another crappy chapter from me. Ah, I don't want to end it, really I don't even though I must admit I'm not all that fond of this story. Well, sorry if it's short, I tried making it really long, dunno if I did, but hell, I tried.

Anyways, I tried to make this chapter depressing, so..

IF YOU CRIED, OR FELT LIKE CRYING, YOU BETTER TELL ME IN A REVIEW BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW _HOW_ DEPRESSING THIS STORY WAS!

Hoped you enjoyed this crappy little chapter!

REVIEW! Muffins, cookies, AND PYRAMID HEAD! Yay Pyramid Head! Oh, and be expecting a story about Pyramid Head, too!

REVIEW! 'Cause if I don't get atleast one review, I'm gonna think nobody likes this story, and I KNOW all you people on the ALERT LIST want an ending, right? So review...

- Mirango

(Review.. xP)


	11. The End!

Okay! Yep, new chapter.. LAST CHAPTER!! Or is it?? Maybe, probably, most likely it is.. BUT HEY! If anyone wants a sequel, you should tell me.. P After this, be expecting either a **Johnny the Homicidal Maniac **story called the "**_First Dates of a Maniac and an Artist_**."(FDMA)or just "**_First Dates_**"(FD) 'cause it's much shorter... and MAYBE a Pyramid Head story 'cause I know deep inside of you, you all love PH (Pyramid Head).. Uhm.. I LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED!! And for the dudes that didn't... I still love you too, just... a super microscopic bit smaller.. but I still love you, and it's the thought that counts right? Now, onto the story, which may very short 'cause there's seriously a hole in my tongue.. bleh...

Oh, ha, and I've been sick, which is why this is late, so you can't get mad at me for being late! xD

Haha, now I got a reason for the title! Trust me, you'll know when you see it.

**_cHaPtEr 10..._**

There was only silence, and she almost wanted to cry because of that. 'Silly,' she scolded herself. 'It be only silence.' But..

To her it was hard to bear.

How many years had she been through it? Went through all that **_Time Alone_**, the silence the only thing that surrounded her, usually making her head her so **badly **because for once,_ just once_, it would have been nice to have a voice break that silence and help her, free her from it. That muteness that she lived in. That she called a life.

It was when the village was burning with flames, the villagers running from it, trying to get their only homes flame free, or perhaps trying to save a loved one that had accidently caught on fire. She could remember her sister being set on fire. The adrenaline was such a sudden rush for her. Then she heard _his_ voice, of all people. But he was dead now. Dead, dead, dead. That's how everyone she knew would be before her. The monk. The taijiya. The hanyou. The girl from the furture. It was almost like a curse..

"Hey, old hag! You alive in there?" A gruff voice called out, and Kaede looked up from changing into a clean, blood free new clothes.

"Aye, Inu-Yasha." She muttered, ignoring his rudeness, smiling now. 'I shouldn't be thinking like that, they'll live longer then I.' She thought, sighing.

She slowely stood up, walking outside, her eyes closed. She bumped into someone as she walked out, and opened her eyes, the sudden rush of the bright sunlight blinding her for a moment, and at first she saw Kikyo, smiling at her, praising her. _('You're so good at this, Kaede!')_.

Then her parents smiling happily at their two young daughters _('They're so lovely and ready for a long, long life full of happiness. We are so lucky to have such angels sent from the heavens..')_.

All her friends that had died when she was little, or just friends that seemingly 'vanished' were smiling and waving, laughing happily. _('Keep smilin', Kae'! Keep smilin'! We miss you, too!')_

And Jin, standing in a field that was set ablaze, alone. His eyes staring straight at her, watching her every move. Then he smiled and the flames seemed to roar up, engulfing almost everything, swallowing it in a firery wrath. And Jin smiled. **Jin smiled**. _('You know I loved you always and forever Kae', I wish it never turned out like this but I'll always be with you.')_

And the blinding light was back, brighter and more intense, and she stumbled foreward, tripping and beginning to fall. Falling into a hole, her grave perhaps, as she use to imagine when she was depressed. And no one would catch her, she'd think as she'd sit alone. 'I'll live and die alone..'

"Hey! You need to watch your step old hag!" Inu-Yasha's voice broke through her thoughts as she felt his strong arms catch her.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Jin again and smiled weakly as she got to her feet, looking around at Kagome who seemed worried about her, and Shippo who was one her shoulder with a lollipop in his mouth, seeming worried as well. She could tell that Kagome wanted to say 'Sit!' for the hanyou's rudeness to her and she smiled, glancing at Miroku and Sango who were both asleep by a tree. The monk's arm was around Sango's back, and Sango's head rested comfortably on Miroku's chest/shoulder.

Kaede felt like crying now, seeing and knowing how much her friends cared about her, and smiled even more, wanting to hug them and just thank them for everything that they've helped her with, for all the times they spent together, good or bad.

"Aye, I apologize to ye, Inu-Yasha.."

_('Who needs love anyway, when I have friends like this?')_

_**- THE END! (i THiNk)**_

------------------

The ending sucks, I know! Sssh, leave me alone about the ending! If you hate it, please refer to any other chapter that you find suitable as an ending and use it.

I REALLY DO LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS AND OTHER PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY STUFF AND STUFF!!!

This story is over, and I feel.. Ah, actually, as much as I actually hate this story, I wish it wasn't over... Heh... WHO WANTS A SEQUEL?!?! Nobody, that's who.. If you want one.. you should tell me.. xD

- End. November 19, 2006. 8:24:55 pm, (8:24 with 55 seconds).

- - - **Mirango.**


End file.
